fgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolai
from the Call of Duty Wiki :"Da - I know a place." :— Nikolai responding to Price at the end of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 "Nikolai" is the code name[4] for a Russian informant amongst Imran Zakhaev's Ultranationalists and ally of the SAS in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He continues to help MacTavish in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. His true identity has not yet been revealed. He is voiced by Sven Holmberg.[5] Biography Cold War Nikolai is a former Red Army Senior Sergeant from an anti-tank rifle unit.[6] He took part in the Soviet-Afghan War7. During this war, which lasted from 1979 to 1989, the Soviets attempted to protect the Marxist regime in Kabul from Islamic guerrillas. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blackout.JPG http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blackout.JPGThe menu picture for "Blackout"Prior to "Blackout", Nikolai has been detained by the Ultranationalists under suspicion of espionage. The SAS team under Captain Price must find and rescue him before he is executed. He was informing the British from the Ultranationalist camp until his cover was blown. He helped to start the entire chain of events in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as it was he that supplied the intel for the cargo ship mission. In "Hunted", the Black Hawk carrying the extracted team is shot down over hostile territory, and he is forced to fight alongside the team with only the AK-74u he was found with. Finally, under cover of AC-130 fire, he is evacuated by a second helicopter airlift to a safe house in Hamburg, and his last mention in the game is a loading cutscene in which he sends the S.A.S. the coordinates to Khaled Al-Asad's safehouse in Azerbaijan. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Nikolai plays a bigger role in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, than in its prequel, and he is quite adept at flying multiple vehicles, though it is unknown how he acquired them. In "The Hornet's Nest", the stranded Task Force 141 team is left without a helicopter, since the US has been barred from entering Brazilian airspace, and the invasion has overwhelmed civilian communications. Captain MacTavish has Nikolai come rescue them. Nikolai arrives in a Pave Low, but heavy RPG fire made the landing zone 'too hot' or dangerous. Soap ordered Nikolai to wave off, as they would find a secondary extraction point. Roach, when running and keeping up with the Task Force, falls from the rooftops delaying the exit. Roach quickly rushes throughout the favela evading enemy forces, reaches the rooftops, and makes it to the helicopter. In "The Enemy Of My Enemy", Nikolai extracts Price and Soap from the Boneyard under fire in a C-130 Hercules as they ram their jeep into the back of the plane. If you listen when on top of the broken plane, Price will keep telling Nikolai something, later you hear him mumbling something in Russian. Nikolai drops off Price and Soap at Site Hotel Bravo in "Just Like Old Times", but despite being told it was a one-way flight, he returns to rescue them in "Endgame" using a Little Bird. Locations Before Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Afghanistan - Took part in the Soviet-Afghan War. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Caucasus Mountains - Rescued by Captain Price's Bravo Team. *Western Russia - Shot down but evacuated to Hamburg. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Rio De Janiero, Brazil - Evacuated Soap's team in a Pave Low. *Kandahar, Afghanistan - Rescued Soap and Price from the Bone yard. *Site Hotel Bravo, Afghanistan - Rescues a heavily wounded MacTavish and Price and takes them to a "secret place". Quotes :"The man is a coward, Captain Price. Al-Asad would never sacrifice himself." :— Nikolai remarking on Khaled Al-Asad shortly after being rescued. :"Have the Americans already attacked Al-Asad?" :— Nikolai, inquiring shortly after being rescued. :"Yes, I can still fight; thank you for getting me out of here." :— Nikolai responding to Gaz's previous question. :"My friend, from up here it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you!" :— Nikolai exclaiming the hostiles in "The Hornet's Nest". :"Try to get the situation under control before I get there, ok?" :— Nikolai to Price in "The Enemy Of My Enemy". :"I see you do not have situation under control." :— To Price, later, as a major understatement, in "The Enemy of My Enemy". :"They will be looking for us you know." :— Nikolai to Price in Endgame :"Sandstorms around Kandahar, Captain Price, I have to fly around them. I'm not being paid enough to crash my plane." :— Nikolai to Price around the middle of "The Enemy Of My Enemy" after Price asks where he is. Trivia *It is mentioned in the level "The Enemy Of My Enemy" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that Nikolai took part in the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan (Nikolai never says that he took part in the initial invasion, only that at some point he served with the Soviets during the war period), fighting for the Soviets. Depending on how young he was at the time and at which point he served in the war the 20 odd years since his service in the war should comfortably place Nikolai in his mid 40s. *The reason why Nikolai might have been able to get to the TF 141 soldiers in Brazil so fast is that he might be hiding out there which could also explain why MacTavish thought to call him since it would be easier to contact someone within the area. *Nikolai looks very different in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in "Endgame" than he did in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in "Blackout", although this could be because of the five year time gap. Nikolai seems to have much shorter hair and some heavy stubble. His appearance may also be different because in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare he is encountered after being a prisoner, apparently suffering from physical abuse, and possibly from malnutrition. *Nikolai stands at 188 centimeters, as mentioned in Blackout. *He is not featured in the Museum. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Nikolai is heard yelling in Russian after Price told him to shut up. However, it is unknown what he said in Russian. *It is possible that Captain MacTavish and Captain Price worked with Nikolai in the 5 years between the games, because Captain MacTavish knew Nikolai was a pilot even though it is never mentioned in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Many players assume that Nikolai is swearing in Russian in "The Enemy Of My Enemy;" if true, it is unknown if it is directed at Price or the enemies firing rockets at his plane. *It is possible (but highly unlikely) that Nikolai does not know Soap's name since he refers to him as his friend.